


Had To Happen

by MissingAPart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingAPart/pseuds/MissingAPart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne heads home after her troubling week, and her one night stand with Jaime. While at home she makes some decisions about her friendship with Jaime. And she also meets a foreign photographer from Asshai who seems to want to be friends with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read Walking On Shells Series.  
> I'm not a fan of the Jaime/Cersei relationship. Personally I find it beyond disgusting but I liked a lot of things about it in that series. I know that thing won't go the way I wanted it so I decided I would write it. I thought that maybe things could go differently for Brienne. But I didn't want her to be with Jaime not after choosing Cerci. I wanted her to distance herself from him. So I created a character for this story that would a least shake things up.

 

**Chapter 1**

　

Being home always has the power to heal Brienne. No matter if she was physically or mentally hurting, being home helped. After everything that happened with Jaime; coming home to Tarth, to her island and her Dad, was what she needed. She stood on the deck of the ferry leaning on the rail and looking out as she thought about this last week.

_I lied to him_ , she told herself. _I lied to the man I love, so he wouldn't feel guilty for not wanting me. For wanting his sister more._ She let out a self degrading laugh. _His sister. Who could blamed him, look at me._

As she continued to watch the ocean, she came to realise that Jaime was selfishlyinsane if he though they can go back to being best friends. They had crossed a line the night they slept together, then his inevitable rejection the next morning and week. She avoided him for a few days, could she do it permanently? Sure they worked together, but did they really need to interact? Of course they did, she's Director of Research. But could she keep it professional? She did when he came back, in a slightly teenage way.

_No, and those days were awful. So I need to do something, but what? He doesn't want me. Never will. So the real question is can I stop loving Jaime?_

Sometime during her musings the waters before her began to change. They went from a murky grey-blue to the blue she grew up seeing. This was what she needed. And despite what she was thinking, she felt herself get excited. She felt the battle she was in would have no winner, only her being the ultimate loser. As the waters got bluer until they where her sapphire waters she felt her mood lift, she let herself forget her problems. She smiled as her island home came closer and closer.

And poor Brienne was so excited about almost being home, she didn't notice the man on the ferry looking at her until she heard some girls laughing. When she turned she saw a man, wearing black pants, a cameo tank, a black leather jacket on the ground and a HD digital camera on it, with another one in his hands, taking pictures of her.

_He was taking pictures of her._

And girls were laughing, he was taking pictures, and he was likely with them; taking pictures of the giantess freak. Something must have been in her eyes, because the man stopped talking pictures and instead of looking at her turned his head and yelled something in another language then:

"Would you harpies shut the fucken hell up!" He put his cameras in a leather satchel. Then he stood and walked over to her.

"You are Westeosi yes?"

Brienne nodded looking at him. She was surprised because he was taller than her by at least three inches. His hair was the blackest of black just past his broad muscular shoulders and his eyes were an odd light grey, with sparks of dark green. He was almost as beautiful as Jaime, if not more so. Just what she needed, so she turned and headed for her rental.

"My lady, please a word." The stranger said as he followed her.

Did he just call her _my lady?_ Because Brienne stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I know it was rude to take your photos like that, but I'm a photographer, and honestly sometimes I can't help it."

"Your a photographer?" _He took photos of me._ Brienne thought as she looked up to his eyes. "Photographer or not I want you to delete them."

"Wait, what?" He looked startled and hugged his camera to his chest.

"You took those photos without my knowledge or consent, and I want them deleted." Brienne said.

"My lady please just-"

"Do I look like a lady to you?"

"What?"

"I said do I look like a lady to you?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"I'm not a lady, and I want those photos deleted." Brienne said as she turned and walked away from the strange man.

When she made it back to her rental, the captain announced their arrival in 10 minutes. She happened to look up and saw him putting his cameras in the satchel of a motorcycle. He must have sensed her looking cause he turned and looked at her. He bowed slightly, smiled, put his helmet on and got on his bike.

Brienne got in and waited for the ferry to dock.

_Soon, I'll be at home, in Daddy arms and everything will get better._ She told herself as she started to car. Then that voice replied

Yeah right, and someday someone like him really will love you.

\---

Selwyn Tarth knew that when Brienne called him the other day, something happened to upset her. He also knew how to cheer up Brienne, and the first thing he did was make her a home cooked dinner. When she walked in to his living room with her bags and looking as she did when he last saw her, he couldn't hold back the feeling that she was home. His little girl was were she belonged.

That feeling soon left later that evening when he heard her caring herself to sleep. He dealt with it like he always did since his wife and son died. He ignored Briennes crying and went back to sleep. In the morning he made her strawberry waffles with a side of bacon and eggs.

"Bri, baby girl, as happy as I am to have you home, I know something happened that brought you here." Selwyn was as surprised with what he said as Brienne was to hear it.

"Dad?"

"Brienne, I know I haven't always been there for you-"

"That's not true!"

"Brienne I'm not good with emotional things, your mom always took care of that with you and Galladon. And I've not always been there for you. But maybe we can change that. Please talk to me."

He watched as she sat there and looked at her strawberry waffles. Then she sighed.

"I don't know were to being."

"Take your time. I'm here."

"Dad are you still talking to Hyle Hunt?"

He wasn't expecting that, so he answered.

"Yes, Bri why?"

Then Selwyn sat there as little girl told him about how Hyle Hunt. The real Hyle Hunt. Her first boyfriend, the boy she brought home, was in his class and as far as he; as concerned a potential son in law and husband. How he had used her, dumped her after passing his final. There was something more, he knew there was; something that hurt her to the core, he could sense it but she wouldn't tell him.

Then how she ran into him, her feeling like a freak, leading to her best friend lying for her and then having a one night stand with him. How this prick wanted to still be friends and forget about her, to be with the women he loved. And as his little girl told him everything, Selwyn realized how his ignoring his daughters crys over the years had truelly damaged her. He felt like a failure, ashamed and guilty, but he knew he had to help her.

"Brienne, baby girl, you can't stay friends with this man."

"Dad I can't just-"

"No. Brienne you can. Listen to me. This man slept with you, so a part of him wants you. But its the part that will sleep with you, leave you feeling hallow and like trash. This other women of his, has he been with her for a long time? And shes always leaveing him right and _He_ goes crawling back?"

"How did you..They've been together on and off since they were teenagers. She always leaves him, then she'll come back, and they're back together."

"Then he's never going to fall out of love with her. He's never going to leave her short of the gods making him." Sweyln stopped and let that shrink in. He saw that she wasn't rejecting what he was saying. A part of her must suspect the same.

"Brienne, he wants to be friends because him knows she'll leave him again. And he'll have you there to comfort him. He _well_ sleep with you and toss you aside; beg for your forgivense, and beg to be your friend again. And you'll let him because your in love with him."

She flinched, looked at him horrified, before she said: "I didn't say I was in love with him."

"You are. Which is why you slept with him in the first place." Again he let his words sink in, and he knew that she knew the truth of it too.

"Brienne, this man, I known he means something to you. But you can't be near him. You work with him right? Then when you get back talk to him. I'm sure you told him it was OK to go back to being friends, but you can't right now. Tell him that you need to be away from him, that you two sleeping together changed your friendship. You need time to sort it out. If he really wants to be friends with you he'll respect your wishes, if he doesn't then thats the end of your friendship to that prick. And tell him that. Brienne I know your hurting but if you let it continue you'll be hurting more and you'll hate him, but you'll hate yourself more for it. Just think about what I said, OK baby girl."

Selwyn sat there grabbed his only living child's hand and squeezed. She looked up at him, and he saw his little girls heart braking and tears filling her beautiful eyes; but instead of not knowing what to do he hugged her and let her cry in his arms.

\---

It was early afternoon when Brienne drove her rental car onto the ferry. After she parked her car where the attendant told her, she got out and headed to the stern and coffee kiosk. Brienne took her coffee to one of the empty benches. She sat and watched her island home go by.

"Hello my Westerosi Lady how are you?" The strange man with the cameras said as he sat across from her. He leaned back threw an arm over the back of the bench, while the other went to the old film camera around his neck.

"I think the fates must want us to met. For us to be on the same ferry again. But your Westerosi so, I should amend that to the gods must want us to cross paths. I'm Daemon Blacksword, photographer of exotic places, rotten fashion models and part time writer. Loving older brother to two sisters; one is one of the Ladies of Asshai by the Shadow, and the other little sister is in my opinion one of the cuties girls on this world. I've been everywhere in Essos, from my home by the Shadow to Braavos to the Peninsula of Valyria. And I must say I haven't tried this hard to keep my photos since I was a boy."

"You've been to the Valyrian Peninsula?"

"Out of everything I said that gets your attention? You must have loved dragon and knights tales as a girl, yes?"

"They were some of my favorites. But I've heard its still very dangerous there, even now, what was it like?"

"I'll not lie, it was very dangerous. There were 17 in our expedition. Only 5 of us came back. And I nearly died of fever. But all in all I must say it was the single most terrifyingly exciting adventure I'd ever had. And I've not even married and had children yet."

Brienne looked at this Essosi man that sat across from her. He didn't really speak with an accent, she would expect from being from the other side of the world. His accent sounded foreign, but it was more like a Dornish accent.

But he said he was from Asshai. What did she know about Asshai? Asshai'i a people of the occult. Said to be well versed in witchcraft, wizardry, spellsingers, aeromancers and warlocks. From what she remembered, from a paper she read once, one in six Asshai'i practice their arts openly even to this day.

"So my Westerosi Lady, did I not earn the honour of your name?"

"I'm Brienne Tarth."

"Tarth as in the island were leaving? Your forbearers must have been the ruling aristocracy, yes?"

"They were a long time ago."

"So I was right you are a Lady." Daemon smiled and Brienne couldn't help but smile as well, only she was careful not to show her horse teeth.

"So tell me, Brienne my lady, did your visit home cheer you up?"

"What?"

"You looked so solemn, and upset the other day. I figured you were either trying to get away from something or someone, that you were either hiding or coming home to forget your woes."

And just like that Brienne felt like this man was invading her space again. First by taking pictures and now this.

"Did you delete the photos?"

Suddenly Daemon's smile dropped. And he looked down at his camera. He closed his odd eyes, signed.

"No. For some reason I can't bring myself to." He sounded like a chastised child. He brought his head up and looked at her.

"You see Miss Brienne Tarth, usually when I take photos like yours, of an ever day person, and they want me to delete them, I do. No second thoughts. But with yours..." He looks at his camera, then opens his jacket and pulls out an envelope.

"Your photos were some of the most honest photos I've taken in a very long time. For the longest time I forgot what I loved about this. I was just going threw the motions really. I took photos, and everyone still told me they were masterpieces. But I'd look at them and see, well nothing much but ego, flattery and degradation. The ones I took of you, and these waters that match your eyes. I realized that I need something new." He leans forward and hands the envolpe to her.

"What's this?" Brienne asks as she looks at the envople.

"In there are the negatives. Also some prints, I've made in black and white. All of them from the photos I took of you. As well as 15,000 dragons. Its what I normally pay to my unconventional models."

"I won't take your money, but I will take the negatives."

"Please take the money, you never know when you'll need it. Besides in their are only the negatives. I'm keeping the copies I made."

"There are copies?" Brienne said as she stood and looked down at him.

"Yes. I told you, I can't get rid of them. You see Miss Brienne Tarth, I have a personal profolo. Its were I keep my personal inspiration, and other things in it. I have your copies in there. And I would like to keep them. To remember the solemn women, with the ocean in the background."

"Why?" She looked at him. "Why would you like to keep photos of some solemn women you saw on a ferry."

Daemon smiled and stood, he looked down to her. "I could see that you were fighting something. And its something you've been fighting for a long time. I watched and took photos as you fought. Then when the waters cleared, it was clear that the battle was over. I could tell it ended in a stalemate. And to my surprise I saw you smiling at the waters. Brieanne Tarth I don't know what your fighting, but I can tell your tired." Daemon stopped talking and pulled out a card.

"I'm not from around here. But I'm going to be setting up a temporary studio in Dorne. This card has all my contact information. I wrote my personal email and cell number. Please contact me if you truly win your battle. And please, please look at the photos before you destroy them."

The man from Asshai turns and headers for the bow of the ship.

Brienne looks at the card he gave her. She put it in the envolpe and puts them in her purse, and headed for her rental. As she did she wondered if she could really do what her Dad advised her. Just as she got close to her rental she turned took a photo of Tarth and its beautiful waters. If she was going to distance herself from Jaime she shouldn't send the photo. She saves it and waited for the ferry to dock.

Once the ferry docked, she'd drive to the airport, catch a flight back to Kings Landing. Back to the problems she ran form. Back to Jaime, only now she had to distance herself from him, force herself out of love.

_If Jaime couldn't do it for his sister, could I do it for him?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV after running in to Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV after running in to Brienne, and her leaving for the weekend.

**Chapter 2**

　

Jaime stood in a penthouse hotel watching the sun come up over Kings Landing. He hadn't heard from Brienne since he saw her Friday night. No, not really since he walked out and left, after sleeping with her. Brienne is his best friend, and she ignored him we he came back Thursday; and could he blame her after how he ran away? Her outright refusal to even talk to him truly bothered something in him. So after he ran into her in the elevators and called for a truce, and miraculously she agreed to forget their night together; that feeling hadn't away.

_I'm not in love with you, Jaime._

He should be relieved, right?

He slept with his best friend, more or less took advantage after she told him about that shit Hunt. And what does he do? He does no better, maybe even ten times worst. He let the fact that he hadn't had sex in years and Cersei's indifference interfere with the best friendship he's ever had.

_I'm not in love with you, Jaime._

Some part of him was upset, very upset, that she said that. He knew Brienne, or at least thought he did. Could she really sleep with him, if she didn't care? Those seven words had the power to make him doubt himself, their friendship, and almost everything he knew like nothing has before.

"Jamie come back to bed. I'm cold without you." Cersei's voice came from the direction of the bedroom.

_I'm cold with you_. Some part of him thought back. "I'll be there in a minute." He said instead.

"Hurry back." Was her only reply.

Jaime looked back at the raising sun and thought about last Friday again. He wanted to assure Brienne that she wasn't a freak, wasn't undesirable, she wasn't unlovable. He let his unchecked desire and some alcohol, not much but enough to take control. He all but attacked a vulnerable women and even had unprotected sex with her. He never did that, even with Cersei, she always insisted on condoms after their first time as teenagers. She was a model, and didn't want kids. But Brienne, she let him, and he hadn't felt that free, and cherished in a long time, if ever. Hells even before he slept with her, he felt the same way, which was probably why he was so obsessed with her, as his beat friend.

_Sleeping with Brienne last Friday was the single biggest mistake I've ever made. Including Cersai...._

Jamie stoped everything he was doing and thinking, and felt uter shock fill him.

_Wait, did I just count Cersei among my mistakes?_

Their has to be something wrong with him. That's it, there's something wrong with him. Cersei's the live of his life, his other half; he must be coming down with something. The bug going around maybe?

Again since waking Jaime goes over sex with Cersei and his one time with Brienne. Their first time in over four years. That was three hours after Brienne left for the weekend. She called him after leaving him with "his pet freak", told him to met her at this penthouse hotel room. They argued and then angrily fucked. It wasn't how he wanted their first time to be, but it rekindled his love for her.

Jamie lied and confessed to having a drunken one night stand with some stranger. He told Cersei it was nothing, but she yelled at him, called him unfaithful and questioned his love for her. Jamie couldn't help it, he yelled back that she married, widowed, moved to Pentos;didn't talk to him once all that time and when she comes back she continued to ignore him, so he fucked a stranger. What about her faithfulness and love for him? Cercei's response was to push him onto a chair, kiss him senseless, pull his cock out, lifted her skirt and fuck him almost to climaxe. She stopped and finish him off with her mouth as he groaned his love for her.

Sex with Brienne had been brief but passionate, comforting, with friendship and understanding. They took their time and enjoyed the hells out of each other, and even came together. Sex with Cersei was always an aggressive, lust fueled formality, mixed with haste, the fear of discovery and something he couldn't name. Cersei was his other half, the love of his life. So why was he lamenting over his best friend?

_I'm not in love with you, Jaime._

_Gods damn it! Why is that bothering me do much?_

It was 5:56am and he and Cersei would leave the hotel at around 8am, maybe sooner. She'd leave thru the front while he snuck out the back.

_Why am I always the one who has to sneak out in the mornings? Why can't they just flaunt their love. To the hells with the consequences_.

Tomorrow was Monday, and Brienne always believed the early bird catches the worm, so she'd be at work anytime between 30-45 minutes early. He didn't see a reason why he couldn't go in early. After all she agreed to forget about last Friday, and still be his best friend.

_If she's still your best friend how come you haven't heard form her?_

That voice that called Cersei a mistake countered. He was thinking in circles and he needed his best friend to help him figure this out. She always helped him, it was one of the fundamentals in their friendship.

On Monday he'd go into work early, and talk to her again. They were interrupted because of her plans, but on Monday he'd insist on clearing the air again. Then their friendship could go back to how it was before he made love to her.

_Made love to her?_

He turned and went back into the bedroom with a naked Cersei waiting. She turned to him and kissed him, her hands running over his chest. She drew him to her, and took possession of him again.

_I'm not in love with you, Jaime._

\---

Jamie got to the office at 8:20 am Monday morning. He had two coffee's, and a small bag of donuts. And already he wasn't happy. He had called Brienne twice, texted her a handful of times since, and not a single one was answered.

He was slowly losing his patients and it was turning into anger. And something he couldn't identity yet.

_She agreed to still be best friends! Why was she still ignoring him?_

As he walked to her office he noticed that Shireen's computer was on, but she wasn't at her desk. So he pulled his cell out and called Brieanne again. He stoped when he heard a ringing coming from inside her office. She let it keep going until her voice mail came on again.

_She's in her fucken office and ignoring me!_

Jaime set the stuff on Shireen's desk and angrily tore open Briennes door and yelled

"Listen Grizzly-"

Her office was empty. She wasn't in her office. He quickly pulled out his cell and called again. He heard her phone ringing, coming from her desk, then he ended the call.

_She left her phone._

With that realization, relief flooded Jamie. She wasn't ignoring him. She left her cell in the office.

"Is this coffee for me? I already got one, boss." He heard Shirleen say from behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Lannister? I thought you were Ms. Tarth."

"No, Shireen, I was just looking for her."

"Well she's not in yet, but I can-" She was cut off by the office phone.

"Excuse me," she answered it. "L Magazine, Research Department, Director Tarths office, how can I... Oh hi boss, coming in soon?.....Really?... Oh yeah, I remember hearing about it on the news this morning. But is it that bad?.....Okay no proplem, I'll let everyone know.... Oh, well can I forword your calls to this number?.. Its not?..... OK will do boss. See you soon, bye." When she hung up Jaime was behind her. "oh!?"

"Was that Brienne?"

"Yeah, her flight was cancelled but she's been trying to get a flight since then but all other flights are cancelled as well because of the big storm in Bronzegate." She answered. "She left her phone here, but has her laptop so all correspondence should be threw email."

"What was the number she was using? I need to talk to her."

"Oh, she said the phone she was using was another passagers. I think it was a guys too, cause I heard him teasingly ask if that was all he was to her after waking up next to her. Are you ok Mr. Lannister you look kinda pale."

"Must be my empty stomach I was waiting for Brienne to eat." Jamie said as he grabbed the coffee and donuts and headed to his office.

_So she wasn't ignoring me, she left her phone in the office. And now she's stranded in Bronzegate somewhere_.

Jaime remembered Brienne saying she liked to rent a car, then take the ferry home. She was still an islander at heart, and the only way to come home was by sea. He suspected she was afraid to fly in seaplanes and turboprops.

He opened his office, went to his computer. Loging in to his computer he started to write an email to her.

_Wait. She was using some guys phone? And waking up next to him? That's not my Grizzly._

 

From: Jaime Lannister <jlannister@lmag.com>

To: Brienne Tarth <btarth@lmag.com>

Subject: Trapped in Bronzegate?

Heard the rains cancelled all flights. Really that bad, or still avoiding me?

Jamie hit send before he could second guess himself. As soon as he did he regretted it. Her response was almost immediate.

　

From: Brienne Tarth <btarth@lmag.com>

To: Jaime Lannister <jlannister@lmag.com>

Subject: Re: Trapped in Bronzegate?

No genius. I managed to make a few rain clouds turn into one of the worst thunderstorm's in the last 20 years. All just so I wouldn't see you. If I was avoiding you I wouldn't respond, dummy.

Jamie laughed as he read her response. They were still friends. Relief flooded him. And he wrote her back.

 

From: Jaime Lannister <jlannister@lmag.com>

To: Brienne Tarth <btarth@lmag.com>

Subject: Re: Re: Trapped in Bronzegate?

How you hurt me so Grizzly. So your online. Wanna switch to IM? Or you could just give me the guy your withs number so we can talk.

 

Jaime hit send before he could second guess himself; he knew that her reply would be something that he didn't want to read. And again her response was immediate threw there IM accounts.

 

BriEvenstar: How in the 7 hells do you know I'm with a guy & using his phone?

GoldenLionJL: So you ARE with some guy. And you slept with him too? Way to go Grizzly, didn't think you had it in you. Pun intended.

BriEvenstar: Yes, Jamie I slept with him. I'm an adult, same as you. **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION ME OR THE CHOICES I MAKE. ESPECIALLY AFTER THE ONES YOU MAKE. **I'm done talking with you. When I get back were gonna have to really talk. I'll text you with when and were lannister.

BriEvenstar OFFLINE...

_Fuck! I really fucked this up!_

Jaime read her response, and reread it again and again. Things were going so well. They were still friends. Then something in him couldn't let go that she was with another guy. Might gave slept with him. So he needled her and got his answer.

_Yes, Jamie I slept with him._

Jaime felt panic starting to take over. That was that unknown feeling from earlier. He was panicking about not being able to get in touch with her. And now that he had, he ruined it. They were joking together as always. But something took over and he couldn't control himself, again.

What is driving me were Brieanne is concerned. Why? Why can't I control myself around her. And now because I couldn't control myself again, when she gets back we're going to really talk. But it's what I wanted Right?

_No, she's likely going to end our friendship._

_Yes, Jamie I slept with him._

_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION ME OR THE CHOICES I MAKE. ESPECIALLY AFTER THE ONES YOU MAKE._

_I'm not in love with you, Jaime._

Jaime could hear her saying all those things, and knew more was coming. Possibly even hurtful, if she brought up his choices, he'd deserved it and more but why did he feel so much rejection? And not like anything he's ever felt. He put his head in his hands and felt like crying.

_Oh, Gods please, please don't let her end what we have. I can't lose her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Brienne stranded at the airport. Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne stranded at the airport part 1

Chapter 3

　

As Brienne drove off the ferry she noticed the clouds, but hoped she'd get to Bronzegate Airport before the storm hit. She was nearly on the Kings Royal Highway when it finally did. It wasn't just a simple storm, it turned out to be a thunderstorm with the heaviest rain she's ever seen. By the time she made it to the KRH visibility was awful, even with all the lighting. In the short walk from the outside car rental office to the actual airport she got soaked. And she was only outside for less than 10 minutes.

Brienne was more or less a native to the Stormlands, she knew it was likely all flights were cancelled. But she still needed to check. So she made her way to the arrival/departure board. On the way she heard other passengers walking away, complaining about the heavy thunderstorms canceling flights and needing to get hotels. Brienne walked on, after all she still had to be at work tomorrow. Storms usually lasted a few hours and would stop as suddenly as they started. The flights would resume, and she wanted to be on one of the first ones leaving. She could do what some of the others were doing and get a hotel room to wait it out. But first she wanted to see the departure boards before she decided want to do.

When Brieanne made it to the departure board she saw that all flights were indeed cancelled. But that wasn't what really caught her attention. Right in front of her, a few away was a very tall wet, black haired man in a black leather jacket. There was a folded towel on one bag and it looked like he was using a second on his leather satchel rather than himself.

"Daemon?" She heard herself say.

He turned and looked at her surprised, then he smiled. His smile changed his already attractive to almost divine. His odd grey eyes sparkled, with the second color shining a beautiful forest green. He said something in that language again, then:

"My Lady Brienne, your Gods must truly want us to cross paths." He said as bowed his head. Then walked to her, completely leaving his other bag with the towel. It wasn't that far from them but, still left alone.

"I told you I'm not a Lady." Brienne said as she smiled back.

"Then I must come up with something else to call you. So are you trapped here as well, yes?" He looked back to the departure board then back to her.

"Looks that way until the next available flight. What about you?"

"I'm the same. After my bike died on me. I had no choice but to try and catch a flight to Starfall. But I did not except this thunderstorm to get so powerful so quickly." He said as a streak of lighting flashed outside the windows.

"That's the Stormlands for you."

"Amply named." Daemon looked at Brienne, turned reached down and handed her the towel that was on his bag. She took it and started drying her hair. As she did that he picked up her bag, as well as his own. "Come let us go someplace warm."

"I can take my own bag." Brienne said as she followed him, reaching for her bag.

"I do not doubt that," Daemon said as he pulled it out of reach. "But can you navigate a crowd, dry yourself, hold your bag, find us a place to sit, all while paying attention to the slightly chivalrous foreigner?"

"I'm willing to chance it." She said as she continued next to him.

Daemon laughed and looked at her. "Ah, but I'm not, come."

\---

Brienne sat and talked with Daemon at The Gate Bar; a bar and lounge annexed to the airport for the next two hours or so. They talked about a variety of things, including the weather, some other places he'd been, to the different exchange rates of money. But the thing they talked about the most surprisingly, was futbol. The topic came up when someone behind the bar changed the TV from the News, to a classic sports channel. Playing was an older game from 27 years before, between The Sunspear Lancers vs The Lannisport Lions. Brienne had often heard of the match, knew who won, and how, but never saw it. When she commented on it, Daemon looked horrified. Which led to them watching the game, and talking about more futbol. Daemon followed some Westersoi teams, and she knew some of the Essosi teams. She learned that he refused to call the game the "S" word (soccer); according to him eveytime an Essosi used the word, a child was born without a soul, and he'd not chance it.

Then they started talking about the game rules. They were deep in a conversation about offsides, her defending, him opposing when the power went out for the airport.

"You see," Daemons silhouette in the dark said. "Even your gods hate the offsides rule."

"They do not." Brienne laughingly replied as the power went back on. "See Told You." She sung back.

When Daemon smiles at Brienne, and she can't help but smile back. This whole time she's been talking to him, she never once felt out of place. He had a way of getting her to relax. She noticed it the second time they spoke on the ferry. They sat in comfortable silence, for a while when Daemon looks at his watch.

"Brienne it is almost six, would you like to get some dinner with me? Or are you going to start looking for a hotel?" Daemon looked down at his hands than back to her. He looked nervous waiting for her reply.

"Is it really that late?" She looked around the bar. The once semi crowded bar and lounge was all but empty. Where had the the time gone? Had they really spent the last several hours talking in an airport bar?

"The storm can stop at any time. I have to work tomorrow. And I'm not planning on a hotel. I'll just wait it out here." Brienne looked at him and he had an odd smile on his face. When he noticed she was looking he looked away, and blushed slightly.

He's actually blushed at me looking at him?

"I ...I'm not planning on one either. So I suggests we check our bags and eat, Yes?"

"We can do that? Without a flight?"

"Oh yes. You know what, I think Alysa can take care of that."

"Alysa?"

"Yes, the service agent who gave me the towels. She told me, I could check my bags for the next available flight to Starfall, and I'd be assured a seat. Since I'm flying alone and there are often empty seats. I'm sure it would be the same for you. All we have to do is go to a check-in and see." He stood grabbed his bags and made a move for hers.

"Daemon, I'm sure that woman was just flirting." She said as she quickly grabbed her bag before he could. Then two of them walked to the nearest check-in counter.

\---

Brienne had spent the last 6 hours stranded in The Gate Bar at the Bronzegate Airport. She had spent almost all that time with Daemon. The only times she left him was when they first found a seat. She left to change out of her wet clothes. And now as she went threw security screening before checking in. Daemon had been right about checking their bags. It meant that any open seats on the next flights to Kings Landing and Starfall were theirs, but they'd have to be on the flights. Neither saw any problem with it but it meant they had to go threw security screening, baggage claim and not have access to The Gate Bar.

From Brienne's point of view, it was the only downside. She'd been to this airport many times and after going threw security and baggage claim, they be allowed into the arrivals/departure area. With its slightly uncomfortable seats and meager excuse of a cafeteria. But she wasn't one to complain, so long as she didn't eat anything rapped in foil and left under heating lights, she's sure the time would pass just as quickly as before.

"Ma'am, your bag is clear. Do you have anything you want to get? Once I take it, you won't get it back until you arrive at your destination." A security guard asked putting he bag on a large tray, waiting to be taken away.

"Is it alright if I get my laptop bag?" Brienne asked as the guard moved to take out her suitcase. " You dont have to give it back, its in the front compartment in my suitcase."

"Heres your bag, ma'am. Just go threw that archway your friend should be done, waiting for you."

Brienne took her laptop bag, thanked the security guards. And headed the way the security told her. She looked around and there was Daemon. He was leaning against a column looking out the giant windows. A women in a black dress and red coat was talking to him. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention, but she just kept talking.

When Daemon turned to look at the women, the look on his face was of pure irritation and disgust. He was about to say something when he saw Brienne. His irritated, and disgusted face changed to a bright and shinning smile filled with delight and excitement. The women looked to see who he was looking at. When she saw Brienne her face fell.

"Brienne, Sweety." Daemon said as he rudely pushed passed the women to stop right in front of Brieanne. From were she was she could still see the women and though the women was a stranger, she recognized the look of utter disbelief and outrage toward her.

"Come let's find ourselves a first class long lounge."

"First class?"

"Its the only way I travel and lounge. " Daemon laughed as he hooks his arm in hers and led her away from the women.

"Did you just call me Sweety to upset that women?"

"No. I called you sweety because you don't want me calling you my lady. Plus I have a feeling that despite your slightly aggressive behavior, you're quite sweet." Daemon said as they came to the first class area.

"Me sweet? Clearly you don't know me." Brienne said as she looked at him and Daemon laughed; Brienne was could have sworn that a few other women and even men stopped to look at the tall ugly women, and even taller hansom man.

\---

Daemon had arranged for himself and Brienne to have a private first class lounge once he noticed that Brieanne was uncomfortable with other people looking at them together. Though he told her it was because the harpy had followed them, and was constantly giving him the 'come hither look'. When he told her that, his voice held competent but as soon as they left the main first class lounge he was back to freely talking to her.

Once they were in the lounge, he asked for some menu's and told Brienne that anything she wanted was on him. He sat down on the rooms black leather loveseat and made himself comfortable. While Daemon was looking at the menu, Brieanne took in their surroundings.

Daemon was on the loveseat, facing a large flat screen tv. On both sides of the loveseat were two end tables and on one of the tables was a phone. A small coffee table was between the couch and tv, and a black leather lazyboy recliner in front of her. One whole side had floor to ceiling windows, that had the drawn red curtains but every now and then flashes could be seen from the top and bottom. Behind the couch was a high stylish mahogany table with two similarly styled chairs were not far from the window.

The room remained Brienne of her and Margerys college dorm, without the beds. She found she liked it more than the actual first class lounge. She sat in the lazyboy and looked at the other menu. Everything on the menu looked good but it also made Brienne slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm so hungry, I'm going to get the Lobster and Steak. That sounds good, yes?"

"There are no prices next to any of the foods. Is it really OK?"

"Sweety, I have told you its on me. Price is not something first class passengers think about, usually." Daemon said as he turned on the TV. He channel surfed before finding something that interested him. "Do you know what you want? Or should I order you the same, yes?"

"That does sounds good, but so does this Lobster And Shrimp Fettuccine. I don't think I've ever had that before, but I think I'll have Shrimp Scampi, though."

"Well since we know what we want, I'll call down and let them know."

While Daemon was ordering Brienne looked to see what he chose to watch. It turned out he picked the Science Channel; an episode of old Dinosaur Revolution. Brienne remembered this episode, it was about how scientists believed certain dinosaurs evolved into birds and dragons were not dinosaurs but a cryptic species that evolved along side them.

"Are meals should be here within half an hour. I ordered you sweet tea to go with the meal." Daemon said as he turned to her. He watched her on the lazyboy and smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent.

"What?" Brienne asked when she notices he was occasionally looking at her.

"I was just curious. Why did you choose the Shrimp Scampi over Lobster And Shrimp Fettuccine?" Daemon leaned back as he asked his question. "One you wanted, the other you settled for. Why?"

"I...well..um.. I'm not too sure" Brienne said. It sounded like a lame excuse even to her. From Daemons face he thought so too. So she felt the need to elaborate more. "Honestly I chose the meal I was used to."

"There's more to it than that." Daemon leaned forward. "Many people would have chosen the familiar to the unknown. But I've spent the whole afternoon with you. And you aren't like most people." Brienne felt the need to defend herself, but he gently raised his hand. A signal that he had more to say. "And granted an afternoon with you isn't enough time to truly know you; but from what I've learned about you, your smart, brave, curious and determined. So why settle?"

"I.. I.. It just what I do. I guess." Brienne felt stupid saying that. She knew she was how he described her. He wasn't the first to say those things about her. But he'd only known her an afternoon, and already he seemed to really know her. Even better then her closet friends,  Sansa, Margery and Jaime. For the first time since first meeting him she felt uncomfortable. And Daemon looked as if he noticed how his question affected her. He moved closer, and reached for her hands. As he held them he looked her in the eyes.

"Forgive me," Daemon said. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I'm inquisitive in nature." His hands stared to lightly massage circles in her hands. "I believe I told you, I'm a part time reporter. But I didn't tell you about my parents. My father is a merchant; reading people comes with his job, he passed that to me. My birth mother was a psychiatrist, though she died when I was young, my second mother told me I have her way of needed to know everything about people who interest me. Again forgive me and please try and forget my abrasive behavior. Yes?"

Brienne sat there and let Daemon hold her hands. They sat there in silence, looking at eachother. The uncomfortable feelings were leaving her. She felt more a ease with him again.

_He lost his mother young too._

"Daemon, its alright." Brienne said as she gently pulled her hands away. He liked a little sad as she did. "I've only known you a for less than a whole day, and already you seem to know me better than my best friends."

"That can't be true. But it is easier to talk to strangers sometimes than friends." Daemon said as he leaned back into his couch and smiled. "That is why the psychiatry exist. but by now I would hope that we are friends" He crossed his legs and looked at her again, like he had something to say.

"You have another question, don't you?" Brienne suddenly asked.

"Not really." Daemon responded. He brought his elbow to the armrest and rested his hand under his chin. "It more a statement. I took the liberty of ordering you Lobster And Shrimp Fettuccine."

"But why?"

The smile Daemon gave her was confidence and seductive. His eyes sparked and again he looked divine; he looked at her and she held his gaze. They held each others gaze, and he started yo blush lightly.

"Because you wanted it. And I believe you, Miss Brienne Tarth should never settle."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will close Brienne's adventure at the airport part 2, her IM's with Jaime, as well as the photos Daemon took of Brienne on the ferry. Hopefully depending on my work schedules it won't be that long.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge crush on Ruban Cortada, so picture him for Daemon Blacksword. I know he's 6'2.5" but I made him taller because in this story eventually Brienne and him will be together. I wanted her to have someone taller than her. I'm also a visual type of person. So I will have pics to add this story.


End file.
